


Secret spot

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: The Vault Hunters play hide and seek. Someone takes the game too far.It's up to Axton to find them.





	Secret spot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

The Vault Hunters can’t absolutely be considered kids, but sometimes even they want to have some childish fun, so when Gaige suggests a game of hide and seek inside Sanctuary, they absolutely can’t refuse.

Things have started to go a bit slow these days – as much as life on Pandora can go slow anyways – so anything would be enough to make that feeling of boredom pass.

 

This almost makes them miss Mister Handsome Jackass, if only he wasn’t a fascist and, y’know, a total nutjob.

 

For a moment Axton considers cheating. They’ve set rules against teleporting somewhere else, but where would the fun be then?

It’s that moment of hesitation that allows Gaige to find him, cutting the fun short, but Axton doesn’t really mind; it means that he can spend the rest of the afternoon at Moxxi’s waiting for the others to come back, which he thinks will happen pretty soon.

 

Indeed, it doesn’t take much for Gaige to find the others, but there’s someone who’s taking the game way too far: Zer0.

They should’ve expected that, given the chance to vanish for a while, Zer0 would’ve taken it with no hesitation. They’re definitely cheating since they can actually go invisible, and so even when the Vault Hunters cooperate together, they can’t find them anywhere.

Oh well, they’re going to pop out sooner or later, right? No reason to worry, right?

 

 

The next morning comes and they still can’t find Zer0 anywhere.

Maybe they found something to do, but it’s weird. If there was something happening, they would’ve called the others to have some fun together.

 

As Axton’s starting to really worry, walking through Sanctuary’s streets, he notices a quick shadow passing from a roof to another and he smirks.

And who this might be now?

 

Despite him not being the best at parkour, he’s able to follow the shadow, but he immediately realises that, if he wants to keep track of it, he’ll have to get up as well.

He manages to climb up to the roofs and to keep following the shadow, minding where he’s putting his feet – falling off is the last thing he wants at the moment thank you very much.

 

He’s never ventured much around Sanctuary – and especially not on the roofs of Sanctuary – so this is a new territory for him.

What hits him immediately is how more peaceful it already feels. There’s nobody yelling or doing anything crazy, just him and the shadow – but by now everyone must know who this is – he’s following.

He has to admit it: it’s freeing.

 

They arrive to an open space, or at least as open of a space you can get in Sanctuary. There are sheets of broken concrete kept together just by some pipes and in front of them there’s a clear blue sky.

This place must be in these conditions since they made Sanctuary fly.

 

He makes a few steps forwards towards Zer0, who’s sitting right in the middle of this, their legs intertwined in what looks like a meditating position. His clone vanishes.

\- Love what you’ve done with the place -, he comments jokingly as he sits down next to the other.

 

Zer0 doesn’t reply immediately and Axton doesn’t push it, and instead he enjoys the view in front of him.

It almost doesn’t feel like Sanctuary: it’s way too peaceful.

Axton’s gotten accustomed to life on Pandora pretty fast – it’s his ideal life after all – but he can’t deny that some moments of quiet here and there wouldn’t hurt him.

 

\- I was feeling down / I wanted some peace and quiet -.

Zer0’s monotone voice breaks the silence and Axton turns to look at him. Their helmet was a perfect reflection of the sky in front of them. Is it strange that he finds this beautiful?

\- Do you want me to leave? -, he asks.

He understands the feeling of needing some space for themselves, so he won’t be mad if they ask him to go away.

 

Zer0 shakes their head.

\- I want you here, please -.

Axton smiles, making his hand slide over Zer0’s and lightly squeezing it.

\- All right, I’ll stay then -.

 

He turns his gaze back to the sky.

From where they’re sitting, they can’t see the ugly ass shape of Helios, which might be why Zer0 chose this spot.

Here they can chill and gather their thoughts without anyone – and anything – disturbing them.

 

\- This could be our spot -.

Zer0’s voice breaks the silence again.

\- For when we want to relax -.

 

Axton chuckles, but his laugh becomes louder and louder.

Oh man, they look like kids, with their secret spots and all…

 

\- You know, Zer0? -, he says, a genuine smile on his face.

\- I wouldn’t mind that at all -.


End file.
